


Love in London

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erin sends Morgan and Penelope on assignment in London, Penelope begins to realize that she has feelings for Derek. Will she be able to set them aside to focus on the task at hand, or will she find that she's been setup all along by her well-meaning friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, why are we going to London again?"

"Strauss wants us to start an interagency diplomacy group, Sugar, and you know I cannot refuse the woman these days. She did give me an opportunity to keep in contact with Emily, and that makes me happy."

"I must admit, ever since she and Rossi started a relationship, she has mellowed. She even listens to me, even when I rant, which is odd indeed." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "This is going to be a new adventure for both of us."

"And I'll get to stalk the royals. I mean, I know William is married to Princess Shinylocks now, but there's always another royal waiting to find the woman of their dreams."

Morgan laughed and she hit him on the chest. "Ow! Why do you even need to stalk the royals, anyway? You need a real man to handle all your awesome."

"And I suppose you think you fit that bill?" He just shrugged as she shook her head. "Whatever. Three weeks in London is going to be the perfect working vacation, and it's all Erin's idea!"

"You know, we have been listening in on your conversation this entire time, Penelope, seeing as how we're driving you to the airport." She looked up to see the woman in question smiling at her and she smiled back. "I still have time to rethink this decision."

"You wouldn't do that to me, Ma'am! I've wanted to go to London since I was a young girl!" Her voice took on a slight whine and Erin shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't, I was just teasing. Besides, I have the feeling that Davie would withhold certain…liberties that I've come to enjoy these last few months, and I couldn't have that." They pulled to a stop outside the airport and idled. "Now, call us the moment you land, and let us know you're settled in."

"Yes, Mother," Penelope said jokingly as she climbed out of the back seat. Erin smiled at her and tapped her cheek. Penelope played along and air-kissed it as Derek loaded up their luggage on a cart to bring inside. "I promise us kids will behave."

The woman laughed and then waved as Dave drove off, leaving them alone. "I am never going to get used to how close you two have become so quickly after Em left. You've been a good influence on her."

They went inside and checked in, sending their luggage off before getting into the line for security. It didn't take too long to get through the line, and then they were finding their gate. Penelope ensconced herself in a chair, pulling out her laptop. "Derek, would you get me a coffee?"

"Sure thing, Baby Girl." He left and she sighed. What he didn't know was that she had asked for this detail, it was originally supposed to be JJ in her spot. But she had yet to get over Kevin and when she found out about it, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. A few tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and she took a deep breath, trying to stem their flow. This was going to be a happy trip, no matter what happened.

Derek returned ten minutes later, two cups in hand. "They couldn't make your favorite drink, so I got you hot chocolate instead."

"The only hot chocolate I need in my life is you, honey. But I suppose I can drink this." She smiled up at him and he smiled widely at her as he sat.

"I'm glad, since it cost an arm."

"That's an airport for you. You're just spoiled from the jet and getting everything for free." He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They had gotten there rather early, but then, Erin was always early to everything, so why should it be any different today? "Can we ride the London Eye together?"

"Of course." He pulled out his iPod and tucked the earbuds into his ears. She snuggled into him, listening to the thumps of the beat that escaped out occasionally. She emailed Jayje, telling her they were at the airport and waiting for their flight. Then she updated her blog before shutting down the machine and pulling out her knitting. She was starting her Christmas presents and had decided to begin Erin's on this trip.

Quickly, she worked the pearl white thread into the pattern she was using, making quick progress on the scarf. She planned on making a matching hat and pair of mittens. She'd already finished JJ's set, making hers a soft turquoise color, and knew that these would take less time, now that she had the patterns down in her head.

An hour later, she heard their flight begin the preboarding announcement. Looking at their tickets, she noticed, for the first time, that Erin had snagged them first class seats. "I am going to have to thank Rossi for mellowing her," she murmured as she shook Derek gently. "Hey, babe, we're boarding now. First class gets to go first!"

"So, you finally noticed that. Come on, let's get in line." He helped her to pick up their carry-on bags and they went up to the podium, getting their boarding passes scanned. Penelope was pleased to find that they were in the third row, as she wanted to be a little ways away from the cockpit. "Sit, sit, I'll take care of our bags," Derek said as he tugged the large bag out of her hands. All she could do was smile up at him as she buckled her belt, settling back into leather clad luxury.

"Come on, Sugar. She got us first class seats. You have to like her now."

"I've liked her for a while, Baby Girl. She does grow on you as time passes." He settled in next to her and she pulled out her knitting once more, handing him the large ball of yarn. "What, am I just your holder now?"

"No, you're my best friend who wants to make me happy. Holding the yarn will make me happy, and it's not like you have anything better to do." He stuck his tongue out at her and she smirked back. "Stick that back in, no one wants to see it."

He laughed and dug the fingers of one hand in the ball as he fished out his iPod once more. He set it on his lap and then watched the others board. Penelope hummed lowly as she let her fingers fly through the stitches. By the time the plane took off, she was three quarters of the way finished with Erin's scarf and Morgan was zoning out, listening to his music. It didn't take her long to complete the scarf and she cast off the stitches quickly before folding it carefully and placing it in a large Ziploc bag to keep it clean.

"What's next?" Derek asked, pulling out his earbuds and stowing the iPod in his shirt pocket. "I ran the battery down already; guess I didn't charge it long enough."

"I told you, plug it in overnight. This is what you get." She leaned over to butt shoulders with him, grinning at his annoyed look. "Anyway, I'm working on the hat next. Then the hard part, the mittens. Jayje's are kinda deformed looking; one actually looks like the lower peninsula of Michigan. If these turn out better, I might go back and make her a new pair. You'd think, with how long I've been knitting, that I could pull off a decent pair of mittens."

"Don't beat yourself up, sweetheart. It's the thought that counts." He reached up to rub her shoulder lightly and then they settled back in their seats. Penelope yawned a little and Morgan put up the arm rest, patting his shoulder. She took the invitation and scooted over as far as the seatbelt would let her, cuddling into him. The hat worked up even faster, being a simple knit and purl pattern. "You're really quick, Penny."

"That's 'cause this is rather easy. Wait until I get to the mittens. If you listen really carefully, you might hear me curse under my breath. A lot." He laughed lowly and settled his arm around her shoulders. She relished the warm weight of it there and burrowed closer. Time seemed to slow down for her, and then next thing she knew was being shaken gently by him.

"Baby Girl, we're getting ready to land." Looking over at him, she saw he was holding onto the hat, the knitting needles stuck into the ball of yarn. "I rescued it before you let it fall to the floor." She took the project from his hands and stuck it back in her bag.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours."

"Really?"

"All right, no. You fell asleep about ten minutes after my iPod died. Five hours of beauty sleep to make you all the more gorgeous."

"Except that we're landing at ten in the evening, London time. I should have told you not to let me sleep!" She knew she was being irrationally upset, but he just smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Penelope, that's what sleeping pills are for. We're going to be fine, no jetlag. Remember, Prentiss told us how to work through that. We go to sleep as soon as we get to the hotel, you take a sleeping pill, I'll set the alarm, and in the morning, we eat breakfast, since we'll be starving. That will reset our internal clocks." She nodded, a tiny smile creeping over her lips as he bent and kissed her forehead. "I'll always take care of my princess."

"I know, I should just trust you. But Kevin…"

"But Kevin nothing. He was an ass. Why didn't you let me beat him up?" She shrugged. "You are adorable." She nodded and he laughed, bending down and quickly kissing her.

"We are beginning our descent into London now. Please return your seats into the upright position," one of the flight attendants said and they sprung apart. She turned to look out the window, seeing the twinkling lights of the city welcoming them. Derek's hand closed around her shoulder and she tried not to shiver. He was her best friend, and she so could not be developing feelings for him. It wasn't fair.

"We're almost there, Baby Girl." Even his voice sounded different to her ears now, in that moment after her feelings had changed, and she nodded, settling back into the seat. "Three weeks with my best friends. This will be amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting through customs was a nightmare and a half, but Penelope actually found herself growing tired as they waited. Leaning on Morgan, she handed over her passport, informing the security agent what she was in England to do and he smiled at them.

"Working with Scotland Yard, are you?" His accent was lovely to her ears and she rocked her head back and forth.

"Sort of. We're doing a joint taskforce sort of thing with Interpol and Scotland Yard. Three weeks will move so quickly, trying to get everything in place and what not."

"Well, I hope the two of you have a chance to see the city. Though you'll have to put up with the crowds here to see the Olympics. The Tate will be your best museum to go see, since it's the largest. Stay safe."

"We'll try." She smiled at the man and then they stepped past the barriers. Morgan threaded his arm through hers and led her off towards the exit. As they walked, she noticed a sigh with their names on it. "Der, that man over there, I think he's waiting for us."

Derek took a look in the direction she pointed and nodded as he read the sign. "Let's go check it out." He led her over to where the other man stood and held out his hand. "I'm Derek Morgan. I didn't realize someone was going to meet us here."

"Yes, Ms. Prentiss wanted me to pick you up and bring you straight to her townhouse." Penelope could tell Derek was still wary and the man must have picked up on that. "She said to tell you that Lauren Reynolds is dead."

Derek relaxed and tightened his arm around Penelope's waist. "All right, you're legit. Let's head out."

She nodded and let him lead her on to the waiting town car. The man loaded their luggage in the trunk while they climbed in the back seat. "So, did Emily tell you where we would be staying while we're here? Because I checked out all the hotels in London and they are booked full our entire first 10 days here."

"I can't remember if she told me or not, Sugar. I'm sure that she had everything worked out, though."

Penelope nodded and leaned against him, waiting for their driver to get in the car and begin the drive to wherever they would be staying. The streets of London were lit up and she enjoyed seeing everything having a romantic glow about the city. While she knew there were more romantic cities in England, there was still something about London that called to her soul. "Do you think we'll have time to do any exploring? It sounds like Erin expects us…Erin! I have to call her and let her know we landed safely."

"I was wondering if you would remember that," Derek said with a chuckle, squeezing her knee gently.

She shook her head and pulled out her cellphone, quickly dialing Erin's number. "Hello?" she said, sounding a little stressed.

"Erin! We made it to London in one piece, and are on our way to where we're staying for the next three weeks. Did you get to work on time?"

"Yes, we did. You didn't have any trouble getting through customs, then?"

"No, it was a breeze. I mean, the line was long, of course, but we weren't given any hassle. Will you look after my Jayje while we're here? I'd feel better if someone would do so."

"Of course, Penelope. Now, go, focus on your time there. Remember, I expect a call once a week to get an update on your work there."

"I'll remember, Erin. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." They hung up and Penelope snuggled close to her best friend. "There are no hotels around here, Sugar."

"I've noticed that," he responded as they pulled up in front of a charming brick house. "What is going on here?"

She shrugged, watching the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, Emily was there, haloed in the pool of light the shone behind her. "I think we have something better than a hotel room for three weeks, Der!" Turning, she kissed his cheek in excitement, feeling joy bubble up in her heart.

Releasing him, she opened the door of the car and tumbled up, running over to the stoop. "PG!"

"Emily!" They hugged tightly and Penelope felt her eyes well up with happy tears. "Are we really staying with you for the next three weeks?"

"Uh huh. All the hotels were booked up, due to the Olympics, so I figured it would be easier if you both just stayed here. And we can ride in to the office together, as well."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Her stomach gurgled hungrily and Emily laughed lightly. "I hope you have supper waiting for us. I am starving, as you can hear."

"There might be something in the oven. I told Marta to make pad Thai for you, knowing how you love it so." They linked arms and Penelope looked back at Morgan, motioning to him with her head. He quickly caught up with them and slung an arm around her waist once they'd gotten into the house.

"Wait, you have a cook?" she asked as they settled down around the homey kitchen table.

"I sort of have to, Garcia. Life is so hectic right now, and Mother insisted that I hire a domestic to take care of me. When I said no, she sent me Marta. I can't fire her, since Mother pays, and she takes good care of me." Emily pulled two plates out of the oven and set them in front of her and Morgan before getting out her own. "I never wanted to become my mother, but I must admit that I am quickly growing accustomed to having someone else cook for me. Next, though, she'll probably send me a maid or a butler."

Morgan nodded and dug into the food. "So, when you come visit us, you're going to be expecting the kid glove treatment, aren't you?"

Emily nodded, smiling devilishly. "That would be correct, Morgan." She winked at Penelope and then began to eat. As the meal continued, they talked about the changes that had happened in the short time since Emily had left. "So, wait, you're friends with Strauss now?"

"Uh huh, she's been super nice and accommodating of us, as we've tried to move on from you leaving us. And I think Rossi is something of a miracle worker, given that they are absolutely in love."

Emily shook her head. "That is going to take some time to get used to, you know. Next thing I know, you'll be telling me that they replaced me with her."

"That could never happen, Em. She hates being out in the field, now more than ever. You weren't there for the aftermath of the bank incident." Penelope looked down at her plate, unable to elaborate more, knowing that it was Erin's story to tell when and if she were ready.

"Ah." That one syllable told Penelope that maybe Emily understood far more than she did what Erin had gone through, and she nodded as she finished up the meal. "Well, I'm sure you guys are tired after your flight, so I'm going to show you up to your rooms and then let you turn in. We leave at seven tomorrow morning."

"So early?" Derek protested and Penelope kicked him softly under the table.

"Yes, that early. They don't believe in our lazy profiler hours, or so Clyde told me when I showed up at nine my first day."

They all laughed as they stood and Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed and melted into him, resting her head against his arm as they went upstairs. She was surprised to see her bags were in her room already, waiting for her, and she smiled at Emily. "I'll see you in the morning, Em."

"Uh huh," the woman replied absently as she led Morgan from the room, and Penelope felt her heart lurch for some unknown reason. Shaking her head, she picked up the smallest of her bags and grabbed out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of heart covered boxers. After changing, she pulled out her cellphone and called Erin once more.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" she asked, a lackluster quality in her voice that she was sure Erin would notice.

"Because you're calling again so soon. Is everything all right with your accommodations?"

"We're staying at Emily's, so it should be fine. But she left with Morgan a few minutes ago and I feel like my heart is breaking. I don't know why, he's my best friend."

"The best friend that you're in love with." Penelope drew in a sharp breath. "Pen, we've all seen how you look at him, when you think no one is looking. That was partially why I agreed to let you take Agent Jareau's place. Dave and I want you to be happy, and I can cover things if your feelings are returned. Don't waste them."

"And here I thought Dave was the closet romantic of our team. What if he doesn't like me that way? After Kevin, and everything he put my heart through, I couldn't handle another loss." Penelope swiped at the few tears that had begun to slip down her face.

"We'll be here to pick up the pieces, I promise. Now, go to sleep. Your first day will be the longest, as you grow used to what the pace will be. Good night, sleep tight."

"Yes, Mother." She listened to Erin's pleased sigh and spoke once more. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." They hung up and she flopped back on the bed. Her door creaked open and she turned her head to look at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Hey, do you want me to spend the night? I know you have trouble sleeping in new places…" Morgan's voice trailed off as he smiled mischievously at her.

"I'd like that, Der." She scooted over on the bed and crawled beneath the covers, waiting for him to join her. "We're going to have to get up so early while we're here."

He nodded and joined her, holding out his arm. She cuddled up close to him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. "It's only for three weeks. Besides, some discipline might be good for us."

She giggled at his imitation of Rossi's voice and splayed her hand out on his chest. "What did you and Em talk about?"

"Nothing much. I think she thinks we're going to pick up where we left off three months ago. But that ain't happening. She ran away, twice now, and I couldn't ever fully invest in a relationship where I'm always worried she'll run at the slightest provocation."

Penelope nodded a little. "I see." She yawned largely, wanting to just disappear at that moment. He had been in love with Emily, and so she now had that to contend with on top of working in a strange place for three weeks and dealing with her feelings for Derek. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was his hand on her shoulder, rubbing softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"…time to get up, Baby Girl." She blinked her eyes open and smiled up at him.

"Is it that time already, Sugar?" she asked through a yawn, stretching as she sat up. She couldn't help but notice that Morgan's eyes were drawn to her chest and she extended the stretch just a little. He nodded and held his hand out to her, helping her out of bed. She went over to her bags and pulled out a skirt and blouse. "A little privacy?"

"Aw, I thought I was going to get a show this morning."

"While I may want to show you a good morning, Der, it's not going to be that good of a morning." In truth, she was still smarting from his revelation last night about Emily being in love with him. She had vaguely picked up on the fact that they were quietly dating, but had been so focused on what was happening between her and Kevin that she had pushed it from her mind.

Brushing past him, she opened doors until she found a bathroom and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. Setting everything on the counter, she stripped off her nightclothes and peed quickly before getting in the shower and turning the water on. As the warm water poured down on her, she tried not to think about Morgan joining her, making love to her in the shower. It was hopeless, really, seeing as how he viewed her as just a friend. After all, what man would tell anyone but a friend about a former flame?

Finally, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Rummaging through the drawers, she found a hair dryer and did her hair, putting it up in two high buns and letting a few tendrils hang down. Her outfit was a little subdued, but she wanted to make a good first impression on everyone, and she smoothed the white blouse and long navy skirt. "If I lost a few pounds here, I could totally pull off Usagi," she murmured, smiling at herself in the mirror. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she patted her hair once more and then stepped out into the hall.

Derek was waiting for her, dressed and ready for the day. "You look great this morning, Baby Girl."

"Thank you, honey." She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and they went down to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and waiting for them as they joined Emily at the table. Penelope dug into the scrambled eggs and watched as Emily monopolized Derek's attention. A dull ache lodged in her throat as she finished eating; finally pushing the plate away half full. Picking up the teacup, she sipped at the bitter brew, wrinkling her nose.

"I forgot to tell Marta how you like your tea, Penelope." She looked up at Emily and shrugged.

"This is fine, I'll get used to it." There was a decidedly hinky vibe about her friend that morning and she didn't want to rock the boat too much. Instead, she sat back and watched Derek and Emily interact, noticing that Derek wasn't really into the conversation.

"Well, let's get a move on, then." Emily stood up suddenly and they followed suit. She wasn't surprised when Emily took hold of Derek's arm, leading him out the door to where their car waited.

"Baby Girl, here's your phone." He handed it to her before getting in the passenger seat of the car, avoiding Emily's eyes and hers. Sighing, she slid in the back seat next to Emily and tried to smile widely.

"So, I'm going to have access to computers and everything, right?"

Emily nodded. "That's the plan. Strauss was smart to switch you in for JJ. You don't have any attachments holding you back." Inwardly, Penelope winced at the callous way she dismissed her life back home while all she could do outwardly was smile and shrug.

"Yeah, it's so nice not having a family," she said softly, pulling out her cellphone and checking her email. There was nothing important to read at the moment, so she quickly called up her messaging app and tapped out a quick text to Erin. _Call me when you get up, please? I need to talk to someone._

Pressing the send button before she could chicken out, Penelope took a deep breath and slipped the phone back in her purse. Staring out the window, she drank in the gloomy sky, grateful that the weather had decided to match her own mood that morning. The driver pulled up to a nondescript office building and stopped. Morgan got out and opened her door for her, firmly taking hold of her hand as he led her onto the sidewalk. Emily joined them moments later, looking slightly putout, and strode around them, going up to the doors.

Penelope tugged her hand back, not wanting to be used as a pawn in whatever game Morgan was playing, even if she did love him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, pulling on her earlobe before clasping his hand once more. Emily held the door open, waiting for them, a bored look on her face. Penelope somehow knew that this was to cover up some anger that she was feeling, she'd seen her friend use that particular mask often enough. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Em."

"It's fine." The clipped tone was also something Penelope had become accustomed to and she sighed, wishing Jayje or Erin were here with her, telling her what to do. They followed Emily onto an elevator and rode up to the twelfth floor. Penelope hung back a little as their group moved along, until they stopped in front of a very familiar man. "Clyde, my friends are here to start work on the interagency project."

Clyde Easter looked up from his paperwork and smiled brilliantly at her. Penelope felt herself blush and stepped a little bit behind Morgan. Clyde chuckled a little and then focused his gaze on Emily. "I thought you said they were sending that media liaison, Emily."

"Things change, Clyde." Penelope watched his eyebrows shoot up as he looked between Morgan and Emily. A queer sort of smile passed over his face as he focused in on her once more, and she shivered.

"Well, a change can be a most welcome happening." He steepled his fingers as he sat back in his chair, never taking his eyes off Penelope. "If you want to take Agent Morgan over and show him around, I'll get Ms. Garcia acquainted with our computer systems."

Emily nodded sharply and tugged Morgan away from Easter's desk. Penelope watched them leave and then turned to the man. "This really is a surprise, you know. Emily was expecting her other friend to come over here, leave her more time with Agent Morgan. Seems she still harbors a crush on him. But then again, so do you, don't you, luv?"

She shook her head quickly and he just smirked at her knowingly. "I don't have a crush on Morgan. He's my best friend."

"Tell me another story, sweetheart." He stood and held out his elbow to her. "Let me take you to the computer room, show where you'll be working for the next few weeks." Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her to a room that was filled with computer monitors. She gasped at the high-tech gadgets that lined the room and turned to him, a wide grin on her face.

"This is so perfect, Mr. Easter."

"Clyde, please. We're going to be working together for the next few weeks." She nodded and looked back around the room. "Do you like what you see?"

"Uh huh. So, what would you like me to do?"

"Set us up with a system like yours. I watched you work and was amazed at what you can do. While I know that we can't clone you, I would like to make it easier for our people to conduct searches on the fly like you do."

Penelope felt flattered by his compliment and nodded. "I can try my best, Clyde."

"That's all we'll ask of you. You know, I really am glad you are here. This system has needed an overhaul for the last few years." His hand closed around her shoulder and she felt another blush stain her cheeks. "And if you're not busy, would you like to go to supper with me this evening?"

"I think I'd like that, Clyde. Then you can tell me more about what specifications you'll want for your system." She stared up into his twinkling blue eyes and knew he was up to some sort of mischief. "What?"

"I just think this is going to be an interesting few weeks. I was always one for a bit of intrigue." His smile grew as he rubbed her arm and she giggled nervously. A discreet cough had them both turning towards the doorway to see Derek standing there, glowering at them. All she could was shrug, stepping closer to Clyde. Suddenly, she was on the exact same wavelength as Clyde. This was going to be an interesting few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunchtime before her cellphone buzzed. Pulling it out, she saw that Erin was returning her message. "Hello, Erin," she said softly as she answered the call.

"Penelope, whatever is going on over there? I expected you to contact me once a week, not daily. Are things not going well?"

Penelope took a deep breath, closing the door to the computer room to give herself some privacy. "Emily is not being nice. She's jealous of me, I think. It's not my fault that Derek wants nothing to do with her, but she's practically shoving me out of the way to get to him."

"And how is he reacting?"

"He keeps trying to brush her off. But Clyde is into me. I think he wants to stir up some drama between the three of us. And I kind of want that, too. Bring everything out in the open, you know? Does that make me a bad person?"

She heard Erin take a deep breath and murmur something to Dave. "No, it does not. You love Derek, and you want him to see that. If flirting with Clyde Easter gets Derek to open his eyes to what is right beneath his nose, then so be it. Are you okay with that?"

"A little, yeah." Someone knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation. "That's probably my partner with lunch. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Anytime you need to call, do so. Unless it's the middle of the night, then just text me, like you did, okay?"

"Okay. I miss you."

"That's sweet, Penelope. Even if it has only been a day. Have a wonderful time getting under Derek's skin."

"I will. Have a great day." They hung up and Penelope sighed, smiling at the young woman who came in holding out two bags. "What did you get us?"

"Chinese. There is a great place right around the corner that I always head out to. The lunch special today was broccoli and chicken."

Penelope opened her bag and breathed in the delicious scent. They began to eat, and Penelope found herself liking the woman more and more. "So, what is your favorite shojo anime, Moira?"

"That's easy, Sailor Moon. It was the first anime I ever saw, and will always hold a special place in my heart."

Penelope grinned. "That was my first anime, too! Though, my favorite shojo anime is, hands down, Revolutionary Girl Utena." Their conversation flowed easily as the lunch hour passed and soon they were back to work.

At five, both Clyde and Derek came in to see her. "Penelope, are you ready to head out to supper?" Clyde asked, coming up to her side. Looking at Derek, she saw his jaw tighten almost imperceptibly, and a pleased smile crossed over her face.

"Just about, Clyde. Let me start running this diagnostic on your systems, since it will take all evening for it to finish." She tapped out a few lines of code, instructing the program to do what she wanted it to do. "All right, I'm ready." She settled her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked out the door. "See you later tonight, Derek!"

He nodded, trying to look happy for her. "I'll wait up for you, Baby Girl."

She giggled as Clyde led her over to the elevators. "I really shouldn't do that to him, you know. It could backfire on me."

"I really don't think you have to worry about that, my dear. He is completely smitten with you and looked ready to tear my head off." He smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I must admit that I rather like antagonizing Emily."

"Why?"

"She deserves it. Trust me, I've known her far longer than you have, and sometimes her 'woe is me' act gets a little grating. Her mother is far nicer than she will ever let others know. And it bothers me that she is still mooning over Derek Morgan. He loved her, yes, but that changed when she 'died'. Believe me, I've heard all about it ever since she came back. My life has been a living hell because of her whinging about the one who got away."

Penelope giggled a little. "You make her sound like an angsty teenager, Clyde."

"That's who I feel like I've been working with for the last few months." The doors opened and he guided her out to his car. She was unsurprised to find out he drove a green Jaguar, since the car seemed to suit his personality. "So, how long have you been in love with Derek?"

She fastened her belt and thought about how she would answer his question. "From the moment I met him. But it wasn't always a passionate love, you know? Have you ever loved someone so completely as a friend and then woken up to find yourself wanting to just fuck them senseless?"

Clyde grinned at her. "No, I can't say that I have found myself in that position. Usually, I'm more of a one-night stand sort of person. Though there is someone I've had my eye on…"

"Ooh, do tell." She turned a little in her seat to watch him as he drove, wanting to know more about his love life.

"Well, she's quiet and smart, and someone who is completely opposite from who I'm normally attracted to."

She smiled. "Well, then maybe we can help each other out. There's no reason we can't both end up happy at the end of these few weeks."

Clyde nodded. "Twenty one days to get everything perfect. That should be more than enough time." He drove them to a posh restaurant and managed to get them a private table in minutes, despite the line of people waiting. Penelope picked up the menu and looked over her options. Thanks to Rossi helping her expand her taste horizons, she knew most of the dishes and quickly decided on the sea bass.

Setting the menu aside, she looked around the room. "Clyde, is that Maggie Smith?" she hissed lowly, trying not to stare at the woman.

He glanced over at the table she was indicating and nodded slowly. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Um, no. I would make a fool of myself. At least I can say that I had supper in the same room as her. God, her McGonagall kicked so much ass!" Penelope knew she was being a typical fangirl, but in that moment, she didn't really care. "I can't wait to tell Derek!"

Clyde chuckled at her enthusiasm and signaled their waiter over. "We're ready to order. I'll take the rack of lamb, please."

"And I'd like the sea bass." She smiled up at the waiter, who nodded at them.

"Very good. And would either of you like the wines that are paired with those dishes?" They both nodded and he wrote it down on his pad before moving off. Penelope couldn't help but steal glances at the famous woman she admired so. At one point, the woman caught her eye and smiled at her, waggling her fingers a little.

Nervously, Penelope waggled back before turning back to Clyde. "OMG, did that just happen? I think I will be floating on air for the rest of the week!" He just laughed a little at her, shaking his head.

"Really, Penelope, our actors are a lot more personable than some of your Hollywood starlets. If you want, I can introduce you. I've worked on her security detail before."

"We'll have to see how the evening goes." She took the glass of wine from their waiter's hand and sipped at it, needing to calm her nerves. "So, how should I react to Emily? I want to retain her friendship, but she's making it so difficult."

"She's a difficult person. She holds people at arm's length so that they don't get under her skin and into her heart. The Doyle fiasco led to that."

"Which one?"

"The first one. I saw how close she was getting to him. I knew that it would end in heartbreak. But there had to be someone on the inside, giving us the information we needed. Do you know how many people would have died had we pulled her out and tried to insert someone else in her place? She lost her objectivity and when we finally took him down, she vowed to never let anyone get close to her like that."

"And then she went and fell in love with my Boo." He nodded. "If she had told him the truth, about her time with Doyle, he might have understood. As he sees it now, she just couldn't trust him enough. I suppose her loss is my gain, but at the moment, it doesn't feel like much of a gain."

Clyde reached across the table for her hand. "If Emily is really your friend, she'll understand about your relationship with Derek. After all, she'll have three weeks to watch the two of you interact. If I can tell from ten minutes of time spent with you and Derek together that you are meant to be a couple, then it has to be pretty obvious to her as well."

She nodded. "That does reassure me, Clyde. Thank you." He squeezed her hand before nodding to someone behind her.

"Good evening, Mr. Easter. How are things at Interpol?" Penelope felt the air being sucked from her lungs as she recognized the cultured voice. Daring to look out the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie Smith standing right there, so close she could touch her.

"Things are going well, Ma'am. At the moment, we have a special team from the FBI setting up a new inter-agency task force and updating our computer systems. This is our on loan technical analyst, Penelope Garcia."

The woman smiled kindly at her, and Penelope tried to remember to breathe as she smiled back. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"And you as well. Are you enjoying your time in London?"

"So far, yes, thank you. It is a very lovely city. Would you mind terribly if I asked for a picture of the two of us together? I mean, this is just too amazing."

Her smile grew as she nodded, and Penelope hurriedly thrust her iPhone at Clyde. "You freaking rock, Clyde. If I weren't in love with Derek, you would so be up there!" Everyone laughed as she stood close to the actress and Clyde took a few pictures of them together. "Thank you so much! I think I've been an admirer of your work since…"

"Harry Potter?" she asked wryly.

"You would think that, but no. I saw The Prime of Miss Jean Brody when I was in eighth grade and fell in love with your performance. You're one of the reasons I dabble in amateur stage work. But you were the perfect embodiment of McGonagall."

Her smile widened. "Thank you. Well, I really must be off. Nice meeting you, Ms. Garcia."

"And you, Ma'am." The woman headed towards the door and disappeared into the night. "I could so kiss you right now, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "She is a lovely woman, isn't she?" All Penelope could do was nod in response and try to focus on eating her meal.


	5. Chapter 5

After they'd finished eating, Clyde drove her back to Emily's home. She could see Derek peeking out the front window, watching for her, and a mischievous smile spread over her face. Clyde seemed to pick up on her mood as he walked her to the door, and he slung his arm loosely around her waist. "So, did you enjoy your evening, Penelope?" he asked as he walked her up to the stoop.

"I did, Clyde. Thank you so much for taking me out. Maybe this will knock a little sense into Morgan." She leaned up and kissed his cheek tenderly before stepping away from him. "I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yes." He opened the door for her and she stepped inside, feeling giddy with happiness. At least, even if things between her and Morgan didn't go as she hoped, she had made a very good friend. "Hello, Agent Morgan."

Penelope looked up at her Boo, noticing the stormy look in his eye. "Hi, Der. Did you have a good time with Emily tonight?"

His look was unreadable as he pulled her into the house, nodding tightly to Clyde as he shut the door. "It went fine. Did you have to spend so much time with that, that, man?" She could hear the jealous undertone in his voice and shrugged lightly.

"He was telling me some wonderful stories." She smiled dreamily and heard an actual growl escape Derek's lips. "It's not what you think, Sugar. This restaurant that Clyde took me to? It was amazing. And, I got to meet one of my heroes."

This seemed to throw him out of his mood and he looked at her quizzically as they went upstairs to their rooms. She reached out and tugged on his hand, leading him into her bedroom. "Who did you meet tonight, Baby Girl?"

"Dame Maggie Smith! She was so kind and warm in real life, and everything that I had hoped she would be. That alone makes this whole trip worthwhile." He nodded and they sat on the bed. Penelope curled up into him. "Did you have a nice supper, too?"

"Mine wasn't as eventful as yours. And tomorrow looks to be a busy day for me. I have to leave even earlier with Emily."

Penelope felt her heart sink a little at that news. "Oh. I see." Pulling away from him, she brushed invisible specks of dust from her clothes. "I should probably be getting to sleep, now, Der. It's going to be another long day for me tomorrow, too." She stood quickly and pulled out a long cotton nightgown from the dresser before hurrying into the bathroom across the hall.

By the time she returned to her room, Derek was gone and she gave in to her tears. Throwing herself down on the bed, she pulled her cellphone out of her purse and decided to text a few people, hoping to recapture some of that gloriously heady feeling she'd had earlier.

 _Jayje, I got to meet Maggie Smith tonight! It was amazing! Just look at this picture Clyde took of us together:_ She attached the picture and sent the message off before moving on to Erin. _Hey, Erin. I met Maggie Smith tonight, thanks to Clyde. It was the highlight of a night that went downhill from the moment I arrived back here. I miss you and JJ, I really need another woman to talk to about things while I'm here. I want to come home._

She sent the message off and set her phone aside, curling up on her side as she tried to get to sleep. Penelope heard the ping of a new text and listlessly picked the phone back up. On the screen was a message from Erin. _Penny, you are stronger than you believe._

She tried to smile at her friend's advice, but found that she couldn't. _I'm glad that you think I am, at least. I'm not so sure myself._

It seemed like only seconds passed before her phone buzzed in her hand. Without even looking at the display, she knew it was Erin and she answered the phone quickly. "I know what you're going to tell me."

"Then explain to me why I needed to call Jennifer and have her on three way with you and me?"

"Jayje?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm here, PG. What is going on over there?"

The tears that she had been holding at bay suddenly began to course down her cheeks. "Nothing that a harder heart couldn't handle better than I can. I am in a serious funk, ladies, and I don't know how to move forward."

She heard Erin draw in a deep breath at the same time as JJ and she flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Penelope, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Tomorrow, you are not to do anything but smile and interact with the people at Interpol. Ignore Agent Morgan, ignore Emily, and focus on your work."

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied meekly, the tight knot around her heart relaxing a little as she let Erin's words sink into her soul. "He has to go into work early, anyway, he said so himself. And I like Clyde, he reminds me of my brothers."

"That's good to hear, Garcie."

"Uh huh. And he is totally sweet on his computer tech. She's a geek girl like me, so I can totally steer her in his direction…"

"Penny, focus on yourself, not on making others happy. Or am I going to have to start calling you Emma?"

Penelope wrinkled her brow at the name, while JJ laughed lightly. "I never thought of it that way, Erin. I can see PG in that role now."

"What role? What am I missing, you two?"

"Check out the Jane Austen novel by the same name, hun. Then you'll know what we're talking about. Are you feeling a little better now, at least?"

She took a deep breath, still staring at the ceiling. "A little, I guess. But I would really love it if one of you came to visit."

"You're only there for a little while longer. Dave and I will take you out to eat when you get home and you can tell us all about it, okay?" She nodded, even though she knew Erin couldn't see it. "And if you do start feeling desperately lonely, I'm sure one of us can accommodate you."

"Thank you. You know that I love both of you, right?"

A soft yes came from each woman and then they said their goodbyes. Penelope sighed as she reset her phone on the charger, turning on her side to face the window. A soft knocking came on her door and she tensed, not certain if she should answer or not. The door creaked open and Derek stuck his head inside. "Are you still awake, Baby Girl?"

"Maybe."

"That means yes. May I come in?"

"I guess." She didn't get up or turn to face him, unwilling to see the expression on his face. The bed dipped as he took a seat and she scooted even further away, clinging to the edge of the mattress. "What do you want?"

"I've upset you."

"Really?" she asked archly, shaking her head a little. "You're just now catching on to this fact?"

"Penny…"

"No, Derek. I can be upset with you if I wish to be. You hurt me with your silent accusations. If you just came to needle me further, you can just up and leave this room." She hugged herself tightly, willing away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're jealous of the time I spend with Emily."

"No, I'm not. You two deserve each other. You're both beautiful people."

Penelope listened to him sigh deeply before he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And you are a beautiful, shining, soul. I love that about you."

She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to curl up in a ball, to pull away from him. Suddenly, the words that she wanted to say dried up in her throat and she shrugged a little before turning to face him, trying to find those words once more. "Der, I think that it would be best for me if we would just keep things professional on this trip. I, I cannot keep playing these games with my heart."

His brow wrinkled in confusion and he reached out to cup her cheek, running his thumb back and forth. "I'm not sure I understand, Baby Girl."

"I love you too much to watch you fall in love with Emily." Her whispered words tore at her heart and she lowered her chin to her chest, unable to look at him any longer. "Please, leave now. I really need to get to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You can't just drop something like that on me and then expect me not to probe deeper." He tipped her chin up so that she would look at him, but she avoided meeting his eyes. "Penelope?"

"Just leave." She pushed him away, feeling her heart break in the small space of time it took for him to disentangle himself from her. "I don't know if I'll have the chance to see you in the morning. Have a good night."

Penelope flipped back onto her other side, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She barely acknowledged the soft click of her door closing, she was so focused on her pain and sorrow. And then, the bed was dipping again, and Derek was wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I will never leave you, Baby Girl, especially not when everything about you but your words is telling me to stay. If I'm wrong, if you really and truly want me to leave tonight, tell me so while you look into my eyes."

She couldn't do that, she knew that she didn't really want him to leave, and so she shrugged, not moving from her position. "Stay the night, then. You'll be gone before I wake up, anyway."

"I will, but my thoughts will be with you." They both sighed, and Penelope wondered where they were going to go from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope woke up the next morning still exhausted. As she had expected, Derek was gone, but as she stretched and sat up, she noticed a sheet of paper on the pillow next to her. Quickly picking it up, she scanned the few lines that he had written. A wry smile spread across her face as she read that he loved her.

"What do you know of love, Derek?" she bitterly muttered before throwing the piece of paper on the bed. It fluttered a little before landing on the pillow he had used last night, and she sighed deeply, trying to keep her tears from falling. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it had gotten to be quite late, and yet she still didn't feel any panic to get out of bed and over to the office. Reaching out for her phone, she lit up the display and saw a text from Clyde.

_Penelope, I think that I'm not going to need you in the office today, and thought that you'd like to explore some of London. All you need to do is text me back and I'll send my personal driver around to pick you up and take you wherever you'd like to go. Tomorrow, I have tickets for us to the Olympics. Talk to you soon?_

She smiled to think that this man was going out of his way to be kind to her, and she quickly tapped back a reply. _Just give me fifteen minutes to get ready, and then send your driver around. Though if they could pick me up a venti white mocha before picking me up, I'd much appreciate it!_

Moments later, she received a reply from the man. _Done and done. Have a fun time!_

She nodded, feeling a little silly for doing so, and then pulled herself out of bed and over to the dresser where she'd stowed her clothes. A bright smile lit her face when she touched her favorite dress. Taking it out, she then picked out a fresh set of lingerie and hurriedly changed before brushing her hair and applying her makeup.

Just as she was shoving a headband in her hair, Penelope heard the buzzer ring, and she raced downstairs, picking up her purse and phone on her way out. As she threw open the door, she found herself face to face with an extremely handsome young man. "Oh, hello."

"Hello. I'm Phillip. Most people expect someone older when they first meet me, don't worry," he said as he tipped his hat to her. "And I believe that you requested some coffee this morning?"

Grinning, she took the paper cup from his hands and sipped at the brew, finding it still hot. "You are a godsend," she gasped out, only to hear him chuckle. "All right, since this was totally unplanned, how about you take me to your favorite place. The one place that you would visit if you knew that it was your last day on Earth."

"I can most assuredly do that, Ms. Garcia," he replied before sticking out his elbow to her. Feeling slightly overwhelmed at the chivalrous act, she slipped her hand into the crook and let him lead her down to the car. It was a beautiful day outside, and she breathed in the fresh summer air as Phillip opened the car door and helped her inside.

As he drove around the city, he pointed out various sights that meant a lot to him before finally stopping in front of the Tate Britain. "An art gallery, huh?"

"Not just any art gallery, the one where I met the love of my life, in front of a Turner painting." The soft way he said those words had Penelope falling in love with it before even stepping foot inside the building. "Would you like me to show it to you?"

"Oh, yes, please," she breathed out, smiling widely at him as he came around to help her out of the car. It was so easy to let him guide her inside and through the Millbank Foyer. There was so much art that she glimpsed as they went along that she knew she would be returning to look again, another day. "I didn't realize…"

"I know, it's a bit overwhelming. The only reason I came over to the Turner paintings is because one of my teachers spoke of his art so highly. I found out that while I liked his work, I preferred Sargent to him."

Penelope nodded as they turned down a hall and made their way through the throng of people until they were in the collection room. There were so many people that it was hard to see the paintings, but Phillip made a beeline for a painting in the back of the collection. The moment they pushed through the crowds to see it, Penelope felt her breath taken away. "It's so beautiful," she managed to say.

"Isn't it? _The Bay of Baiae_ , where I met my partner. I bumped into him as I was backing away from it, trying to see the painting from a different perspective. We ended up getting coffee in the café here, and the rest is history."

Penelope grinned at him as she nodded. "I wish that the person I loved was here with me. Sadly, he's chasing after one of my friends, and I feel like the flat third wheel." Her lower lip trembled a little, and then Phillip was patting her arm softly, comforting her. "But, you were paid to drive me around, not listen to me whine. How about we meet back here, in front of this painting, at three, and then you can take me somewhere else?"

"That sounds like a most wonderful plan. Do have fun exploring the displays." She gave him a small smile before losing herself in the crowd. There was something a little freeing about not knowing anyone else in the building, as if she knew that she could truly be herself and not worry about meeting expectations.

As she walked, she found herself stopping in front of a few paintings that struck her fancy. The first was a Sargent painting, of Lady MacBeth, and Penelope felt her breath stolen once more as she gazed at the woman, feeling small beneath the commanding presence. Shaking her head a little, she moved on to _The Lady of Shalott_. She had loved this poem from the first moment she had read it in high school and found that the painting of the woman thoroughly captured her feelings at the moment.

"I'm sick of shadows," she whispered, the longing and melancholy of the poem slowly seeping out of her mind to encase her heart in the cold feeling of sorrow. The more she stared at the painting, the sadder she felt, and finally she had to tear herself away from the picture before she began to weep. Her cellphone chirped and she pulled it out to see a text from Erin.

_Good morning! Well, afternoon, I suppose for you. I hope that today is a better one for you. I'm here if you need to talk. Xoxo, Erin_

Somehow, it made complete sense for Erin to be so casual on the phone, and Penelope pursed her lips together as she took a seat on one of the low benches so that she could tap out a response to her friend. _I told Derek I love him. He did not react the way I had hoped he would. I got a note telling me that he loves me, but he was still gone this morning. I don't exactly believe him. Give Rossi an extra kiss for me?_

There was a long pause as she waited for Erin's answer. Finally, it came and she pouted a little. _Give him time, Penelope. And talk to him when you have the chance. If you love him, and I think that you do, you will give him the opportunity to speak with you._

Shaking her head, she furiously tapped back, _No, he's chasing after Emily, and I can't be the one in the middle any longer. I want to come home!_

_No, Penelope. See the job through until completion. Do it for yourself. And enjoy the country that you love. Take pictures for me. And know that I have your back, always._

The gentle affirmation set her heart at ease and she clutched her phone tightly to her chest for the space of three breaths. _And I will always have yours. Talk to you soon. xoxo, Penelope_. She put her phone away and stood up once more, making her way through the rest of the museum and trying not to focus on just how bereft she was feeling.

And then, she made the mistake of stopping in front of _The Lament For Icarus_. There was just something to sad about the painting that she found her eyes welling up with tears, and she once more sank onto a bench as she stared at the painting and cried. An older lady pulled out a tissue and handed it to her, not saying a word as she patted Penelope on the shoulder before moving on. The comforting gesture touched her heart, and she struggled not to break down sobbing, not wanting to embarrass herself any more than she already had. Still, it was nice to know that people cared, and she sighed as she got up and began to explore once more, knowing that her time was limited and she wanted to see as much as she could in it.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time she arrived back at the flat early that evening, Penelope found herself exhausted. Her head was bowed low as she entered, listening to the low, hushed, voices of Derek and Emily talking in the kitchen. She debated joining them when that choice was taken away from her by Derek popping out into the hall. "Hey, you're back! I hope that you had a good time out this afternoon. Clyde mentioned that he's taking you to the Olympics tomorrow, and I'm wishing that I could tear myself away and join you. Do you want to hang out in the kitchen until supper's ready?"

The concern in his voice struck right to her heart, like a barb, and she shook her head. "Phillip took me out to a hole in the wall pub that had the most amazing fish and chips. Thank God I'm a pescitarian, because this was seriously to die for. But you and Emily have a good time." Reaching out, she patted his chest lightly before brushing past him and climbing the stairs to head up to her room.

"Baby Girl, wait!" he called out, and she paused to look back at him, only to find Emily standing in the doorway, a deep frown on her face. Shaking her head, she turned back around and finished climbing the stairs and making her way into her room.

The moment the door was closed, she threw herself on the bed and gave into her tears once more, needing the release that sorrow could give her. The door to her room swung open, and she felt the bed dip moments later, a large, warm, hand splaying out on her back as she continued to cry. "Go away, Derek. I am so not in the mood. I can't take these mixed signals from you any longer."

"What are you talking about, Garcia?"

She snorted a little as she hugged the pillow a little tighter. "Like you really have no idea, Der. You're not that stupid, you're a profiler. You keep vacillating between me and Emily, and you need to choose which one of us has your heart, so that the other can move on. I'm content to be alone, but I can't keep holding on to false hope."

Penelope heard a sharp gasp come from the direction of the door, and she lifted her head a little to see Emily standing there, her features settled into an unreadable mask. "I don't know what to say," Derek murmured as he looked towards the door as well.

"Well, for the moment you can get out of my room. And give me some space for the rest of the trip. I'm sure your little girlfriend will be more than happy to console you in your time of need," she spat out before turning on her side, giving both of them the cold shoulder.

It took a few long minutes, but finally Penelope felt him get up from the bed, listening to his feet pad across the room and the click of the door as it closed. She knew that she had just hurt her best friend very badly, and much though she wanted to run to him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, she knew that if she broke her resolve, things would still be in limbo and she would never be able to focus on her work for the rest of the trip.

The only person who could really understand in that moment, she was fast coming to realize, was Erin. Digging out her cellphone, she quickly called up her messages and texted Erin. _I don't need you to message me back right away, I just wanted to tell you that I think I napalmed a bridge with Derek tonight. And my heart hurts a lot right now. Tell me, when you get this, that everything will be all right. I know that when you say it, it will come true. That's just how it works, okay? I miss you!_

Pressing send, she plugged her phone into the charger and promptly turned the sound off, knowing that if she didn't, she'd stay awake until she heard the notification chime. Sliding off the bed, she padded over to her bag and pulled out a set of pajamas. It didn't take long for her to change, and then she flipped off the light and made her way back to the bed.

As she crawled beneath the covers, she saw the display of her phone light up, but she chose to ignore it, instead pulling the sheet up over her head and turning to face the wall so that there would be no possible chance of her seeing the display before she fell asleep.

In the morning, Penelope woke up feeling exhausted, and she groaned a little as she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. A part of her didn't want to head down to the kitchen, since she was certain that things would be awkward between all three of them that morning. Turning to face the door, she saw that Derek had been there at some point, since a small potted plant was now resting on the dresser next to her phone.

It was so easy to smile as she threw back the covers and went over to her bag, rummaging around for fresh clothes. After finding something to wear to the Olympics that day, she picked up her phone and brought everything into the bathroom so that she could take a quick shower. As she washed her body, she thought about last night and how she had acted. A small bloom of shame spread across her body as she recalled the words she had thrown at her best friend. And she knew that an apology was in order.

Turning off the water, she dried off as rapidly as she could and pulled on her clothes before putting on her makeup and slipping on the fascinator that she had chosen for just such an occasion. With that task done, she grabbed her phone and made her way down to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Derek was not there when she entered. Instead, it was Emily glancing up at her, giving her a flat, cold, stare. "Morning," she said shortly as Penelope poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot.

"Good morning. Clyde said that he'd be by to pick me up at nine. You won't have to see me all day."

"Thank God for small miracles." Penelope drew in a harsh breath, determined not to let Emily see her cry as she brought the cup to her lips, needing to focus on something else so that she would be able to keep her resolve. "Derek decided to head into the office early, so you won't see him at all today. I think that Clyde said he was planning on keeping you occupied all day."

"That suits me just fine." Her words were a lie, since she wanted to have a moment to just talk to Derek alone, without Emily hovering in the background. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her pride and focused her gaze on Emily. "I know that you'll be happy with him."

"That sort of was the plan. I just wish that Jayje had been the one to come along, since things would have been much easier."

Penelope nodded slowly as a firm knock sounded on the door. "That must be Phillip. I'll see you later." Setting the coffee cup in the sink, she took another deep breath before heading to the door. "Hey!"

"Good morning, Penelope. Are you ready to head out?"

She gave him a small nod, taking hold of his arm and letting him guide her down to the waiting town car. Clyde was in the back seat, and the moment Phillip opened the door for her, the other man's attention was immediately focused on her. "Darling, whatever is the matter?" he asked as she slid onto the seat.

"Oh, you picked up on that?" she asked a bit tartly, causing Clyde to laugh as he nodded. "I may have done something really stupid last night. And I never checked my phone. Can you give me five minutes so that I can see if Erin messaged me back?"

He nodded and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, turning on the display. Scrolling through the notifications, she found that Erin had left her five messages in total, each increasing in distress. "You need to call her, Penelope."

Her head shot up as she clutched the phone to her chest. "It isn't nice to read other people's private messages."

"I didn't do that, it's written all over your face. Call the woman before she flies over here and tears my head off for allowing you to get hurt."

She looked askance at him, wondering how well he had profiled them all to know that that was exactly how Erin would react. "All right." Sighing a little, she dialed Erin's number from memory and waited for her to pick up.

"Did you even think about how I would feel when you ignored my texts?"

Penelope felt like a naughty child being scolded by her mother at the tone of Erin's voice. "I'm sorry," she meekly replied, feeling close to tears. "I just knew that I couldn't get to sleep if I waited for your reply. I just needed to get my feelings out. I told him that it would be better if he just left me alone for the rest of the trip. I didn't mean it, Erin, but I can't let my heart be so open to him."

She let the tears she had been holding back flow down her cheeks, and she smiled a little as she took the handkerchief that Clyde held out. "All right, Penny, just listen to me," Erin said, and Penelope settled back in the seat, eager to get advice from a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope could still feel the grin on her face from being so close to so many members of royalty and she knew that she had to tell Erin right away, to let her know that things had started to get better for her, at least, if not between her and Derek.

Taking a deep breath, she hurriedly dialed Erin's number and waited for her to pick up. The longer the phone rang, the more anxious she became, even though she didn't have a reason to be anxious. Finally, Erin answered, and from her first "Hello?" Penelope knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Well, hello, sugar dumpling. I was going to tell you about brushing elbows with the Duchess of Cornwall, but I can tell by the sound of your voice that something is seriously wrong. Care to share with me?"

There was a long, slow, sigh on the other end of the line and Penelope waited for Erin to talk to her. "We've finally found someone to replace Emily."

"Well, that's good. There was a serious hole in the team with her gone. I mean, even though we're having issues right now, I can say that she was a good agent, and the dynamic changed when she left. So, who is he?"

"She, Penny. Her name is Doctor Alex Blake, and I think that my life is over."

Another sigh escaped from Erin's lips, and Penelope flopped back on the bed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Why would you think that, Erin?"

"Because there was a time when Alex and I used to get along, when we worked well together, and then there was that one case that broke us apart. I…may have thrown her under the bus, but someone was going to take the fall, and it was her linguistic analysis that caused us to go astray. She was demoted, but I still had to face some consequences as well. And now I'm rambling because I'm so upset and David is away on a case and I just wish that the Director had listened to me when I told him to go in a different direction. No one ever listens to me, though."

"I will, Erin. I always will." There was a truth to her words that surprised Penelope, since she wasn't certain when she had started to consider Erin as a friend. "Now, do you think that you'll be able to make amends with her? I know that you've been working on that, since I know that you spoke to Derek before we left."

A long pause stretched out over the phone line, and she looked up to see Derek standing the doorway of her room, a pensive look on his face. She waved him in, patting the mattress next to her. He took a seat and she gave him a little smile as Erin began to speak once more. "I'm going to try my hardest, Penny. I don't know if she'll accept them, but I promise to you that I will try my best to make things right between us. Though I am going to give her a week to settle in – you should be home by then, and I'll have someone to, someone to talk to if she rejects me."

The tender yearning that Penelope could detect in the older woman's voice told her how much Erin was trusting her in that moment, and Penelope knew that she couldn't let the woman down. "You know that my office is always open to you, and you even know the code to break in, if you want. I never turn down company."

"I'll keep that in mind, Penelope," she murmured before letting out a low, long, breath. "I'm not used to confiding in people, even still. I know that at my meetings, they tell us to reach out, to draw people into our confidence, but that was never me. I hope you know…"

"That whatever you tell me stays between us? Of course, buttercup. And your heart is safe with me, I promise. I don't make promises lightly."

"Thank you," Erin whispered, and Penelope thought that she could hear tears clogging her throat as she spoke. "I, I should probably go now, I have to get a little sleep before the morning comes and I face her, even if it is only six right now. Oh, I wish you or David were here, so that I didn't feel so alone and useless."

"Honey, you are not alone, and you are not useless. Just think about how far you've come in a few short months! I am so very, very, proud of the progress you've made, and as soon as we get home, I am taking you out for lunch, and you are going to tell me every detail that you remember about this Alex and we are going to face her together. Okay? Because that is what friends do, and I totally consider you my friend, Erin."

"I think of you as a friend as well, Penelope. I might even come to love you, if given the time."

Penelope knew that it took a lot for Erin to admit that, and she smiled a little before looking over at Derek. He was watching her intently, and she felt a bright blush bloom across her face before looking back up at the ceiling. "Well, that's good, because I tend to love people quickly and easily. Even if I do have a bit of a temper."

"Oh, Penny, you have nothing on me," she replied with a laugh, and Penelope relished the insight into the woman. "And when we hang up, I want you to talk to Derek. You cannot let this tension linger between you, darling."

"I know, and I will. It will be easy, since he's here next to me."

"Good. When we talk next, I want you to tell me that you've made progress with him. I sent you two there to get closer, not to tear you apart."

Those sweet words of comfort eased her heart, and she smiled deeply. "And that would be why I love you, Erin. Have a wonderful, restful, sleep. And if Alex bothers you at all tomorrow, do not hesitate to call me and vent. That is what I'm here for."

"All right, I will. Love you, too," the older woman said in a rush before hanging up, and Penelope grinned as she giggled a little.

"What was that about, Baby Girl?"

She sighed a little as she turned onto her side, looking at him. "Erin is just being Erin, refusing to admit her true feelings easily. When we get back, I am so taking her out for lunch or something."

"Is everything okay back home?"

She shrugged a little. "I guess our newest team member is actually an old team member. Or, at least, Erin has some experience with her. From what it sounded like on the phone, though, it was not a pleasant experience for either of them. Though at this point, I am more inclined to side with Erin, since I know her. This Alex is the unknown entity."

He nodded before reaching out and resting his hand on her hip. "So, are we talking again? Or is this just a short détente?"

She looked away from him and shrugged a little. "I'd like to talk, but it all depends on you. Seriously, Derek, my heart is really tender at the moment, and there are things that I want that are putting me at odds with Emily. And I know that she is interested in you, too, and has made her intentions quite clear."

A long silence stretched out between them, and then he was sliding his hand up her side until he took hold of her hand, threading their fingers together. That simple move told her that he really was listening to her, and that maybe there would be some actual progress in their relationship.

"What Emily wants, and what I want, are very different things. I didn't realize until just now how my indecision was hurting you. And I would never intentionally hurt you, since you've been my best friend for so long."

The words that slipped from his lips spread like fire across her heart, and she dared to let a smile start. "I really love to hear you say that, Derek. But I'll need more than just words to prove that what you're saying is true. If that makes sense to you. I need more than pretty words from a handsome face. Because my heart has been hurt before."

"I know that, Penny." Derek squeezed her hand tightly, as if he was trying to let her know that he totally understood the unspoken words that were in her mind, that she was still reeling from Kevin, and his total inability to understand what she wanted from a relationship. "And I promise, that by the end of this trip, Emily will know where my heart lies, and what my intentions are. I want you to be happy, and seeing you sad these last few days has hurt my heart."

She nodded and turned onto her side, looking deeply into his eyes. There was only tenderness and love there, which set her a little at ease. "I just felt like there was this gulf between us. I want to bridge it."

"So do I, Baby Girl. So do I." And then he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. It was completely opposite of the kisses they had shared in the past, and she found herself looking forward to the relationship that they would soon be building.


End file.
